


平安夜

by reynavada



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, “Reylo-Fandom”
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cat BB-8, F/M, Neighbors, Secret Crush, Strangers to Lovers, “And Rey gives consideration to it ”, “It belongs to Poe”
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reynavada/pseuds/reynavada
Summary: 小说家Ben Solo 暗恋他的邻居Rey Johnson很久了，有一天，他看见院子里有一只猫，她的猫。
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	平安夜

本索罗看见了一只猫，在他的院子里。

倒不是说他对这个姜黄色，圆滚滚的生物有什么抵触，他只是有些惊讶。毕竟，上次见到它时，它正窝在邻居小姐的怀里，用粉嫩的爪子勾着她纤细的手指。

透过邻里间爬着藤蔓的木质藩篱，本看着她们玩闹。

朝阳为她棕色的发罩上一层明亮的淡金色光晕，将她的眼睛映成夏日波光粼粼的池塘。她笑得阳光明媚，温暖但不刺眼。

他不知道自己在想些什么，只觉得大脑一片空白，心脏在胸腔里不受控制地撞击着肋骨，听起来杂乱而毫无章法。

他喜欢她，他再度认识到这一点。

本不太清楚这种情况是从什么时候开始的，也许是在某个她笑着和他打招呼的清晨，也许更早。她搬来有一段时间了，就和这个社区里的大多数居民一样，他们熟识却不亲近。

他们会在见面时互相问好，她也会在偶尔的社区活动时送来小饼干。顺带一提，本怀疑她压根不会烘焙，而是直接把超市里买来的速冻曲奇用微波炉加热了一下。那玩意儿吃起来简直像脱了水的猫粮，可他还是吃完了，他也不知道自己是怎么做到的。

他们的关系仅止于此。

他承认，自己并不太擅长处理人际关系，甚至可能“不太”都不够准确，只能任由汹涌的情感日复一日在心底奔腾，岩爬藤般肆意滋长蔓延，覆盖住埋藏着秘密的城堡。

幸而，他也有自己宣泄的渠道。

他是个小说家，文字是感情最好的承载。由此，“The Dark Knight”系列里Kylo Ren的宿命之人，Kira应运而生。

他们在纸上相恋，在现实里则如恒星般按既定轨道运转，时有相遇，鲜有交集。

直到今天。

本低下头，对上那双通透的，琥珀般金黄的眼睛。

它倒也不怕生的，懒洋洋的在草地上伸个懒腰打个滚，便迈着小步向他走来。它翘起尾巴轻柔地摇摆着，身体自来熟地缠绕上他的小腿，仰起小脑袋在他裤腿蹭啊蹭。天真活泼的模样，竟跟它的主人有几分相似。

本轻轻笑了，心里有了主意。

它在他家里呆了一整天。

这只胖猫超乎想象的好哄，本用几根火腿肠就轻易地把它勾进了屋子里。他们相处得很融洽，当然，忽略它试图在他打字时趴在键盘上的话。

傍晚时分，门铃像他期待的那样响了。

他稍稍整理了一下领带，打开了门，外面站着的正是他预想的那个人。

“晚上好。”

他同她打了个招呼，装作对她的来意一无所知。

“晚上好，Solo先生。”蕾伊看起来有点紧张，“我来是想问下，你有没有见过一只橘色肥嘟嘟的猫？”

“请叫我本。另外，你是说它？”他侧过身，指向屋内桌子上正翻着白肚皮打盹的家伙。

她显而易见地松了口气，“太好了它没有丢，真谢谢你，否则我可不知道该怎么和它的主人交代。”

“你不是它的主人吗？”他尽量不经意地问，并暗自祈祷它不是来自某个和她有特殊关系的男士。

“暂时是。”她解释道，“BB8是我同事Poe的猫，他被长期外派了，因此这段时间里都由我来照顾它。”

本的心放了下来。

他抱起BB8递至她怀里，交接间不经意的指尖相擦让他不禁恍了神。蕾伊向他道谢，他没注意，只顾着盯着她的脸，直到她轻咳了一声。

他的脸涨红了，有些手无足措起来，但在她转身离开前，他叫住了她。

“如果你不介意的话，你白天可以把它放在我家，晚上再接回去。。”

她看起来意外极了，本连忙补充道，“我们相处的很好，而且我是个作家，时间上比较自由。”

他退缩了，在她脸上越来越大的，若有所思的笑容里。暖黄色的廊灯为她的眸子融进了细碎的金，明亮又诱人。他的心砰砰直跳起来，想去抚摸那双漂亮的眼睛。

“当然没问题，如果不会麻烦到你的话。”她低声回答。

“再见，本。”

望着她远去的身影，他揉了揉头发，叹气似的应道，“再见，蕾伊。”

他知道有些事情即将改变。

他们的交往频繁了起来。

她时常会给他带些小玩意儿当礼物，那些来源和用途一样稀奇古怪的东西，但她乐此不疲。她有次还提着一个风铃，信誓旦旦地和他保证挂着这个可以走桃花运，是她从女巫的杂货铺里淘到的。

他不需要桃花运，本想着，他想要的只有她。

而他也会邀请她进屋稍坐片刻，随着礼物越堆越多，“片刻”也越来越长。

“你觉不觉得BB8好像又变胖了？”她倚在他身旁的沙发上，低头掂量着它。

“有吗？”他端着杯子漫不经心地应着，目光在她露出的一小节脖颈上徘徊，绝口不提那些他为了哄它合作，偷偷加喂的小鱼干。

“它有。”蕾伊看着BB8走路时摇摇晃晃的肚子，得出了个肯定的结论。她有些忧心，希望Poe对这种情况接受良好。

本耸了耸肩，“它来的时候就是个胖子。”

“一个聪明灵活的胖子。”她纠正道，“它学东西很快，你甚至能教它如何打蚊子。”

“关于这一点，你可不能告诉其他人。”她心虚地捂住了鼻子，冲着他挤眉弄眼，“Poe听到会发疯的。”

“我不会的。”

她给了他一个放松的微笑，目光真挚而充满信任，他的心几乎要融化在里面。他想握住她的手，想拥抱她，想不顾一切地向她靠近。

然后，蕾伊俯身到他近前。

本怔愣地看着熟悉的面孔在他眼前放大，他甚至能看清睫毛在她眼睑上投下的纤影。她仔细端详着什么，视线在他喉间游移，他情不自禁地吞咽了一下。

“本，你知道吗？”她迟疑地开口，“BB8是只很好奇的猫，它喜欢到处尝试。有时候它会把爪子伸进杯子里，看看那是什么东西。”

她深吸了一口气，迎向他不解的目光，手指指着他的领口，“我觉得它可能喝了你的咖啡。”

本低下头，就见那里印着一块浅棕黄色的痕迹，依稀可辨是猫爪的轮廓。

“它爱你，”蕾伊强忍着笑，“它只是想分享你喜欢东西。”

“真令人感动。”本嘲讽道，“这是我新买的。”他不满的看向那个笑得没心没肺的女人，眼神里充满了正义的谴责，希望能唤醒她那一点儿愧疚之情。

可惜这不起作用，这个女人此时的同情心可能比BB8不想吃的东西还少，连她的肩膀都在快乐地颤抖。不仅如此，她还举着它往他面前凑，“来BB8，给你的Sugar Daddy一个真爱之吻，让他消消气。”

本被怼了一嘴的猫毛，他没有发作，只是隔着它毛茸茸的圆脑袋，定定地看着那双满是笑意的眼睛。

蕾伊被他那专注的目光弄得有些不自在，它看起来像混着白樱桃酒的黑巧克力，醇厚的口感里苦涩与甜蜜交缠，微醺的香气自内而外逸散。

“我是Sugar Daddy的话，你又是谁？”他轻吻了下BB8耳尖，侧头睨着她，低沉的声音中透着微微的沙哑，“Sugar Mummy？”

他把它放在地上，转头望着她，眼神温柔而明亮，与她的目光于半空中交逢。脉脉之情，在空气里悄然无声地舒展，安详而慷慨地弥漫。“也许，Sugar Mummy会愿意同Sugar Daddy一起共进晚餐？”

这下，轮到蕾伊脸红了。

时光流逝，他们之间的来往几乎从未间断。同她在一起的日子，比他想象得还要令人开心。他享受这种相处，有什么东西正在改变，但他们默契地闭口不言，生怕打破这种微妙的平静。

今晚是平安夜。

这是自他离家以后，难得的一个有人陪伴的圣诞节。

本煮着热可可，看着那个在圣诞树前忙碌的身影。她穿着绿色的圣诞毛衣，如往常样梳着奇怪的三髻发型，在她旁边，一个橘白相间的毛球正忙着搞破坏，致力于用爪子把刚挂上的每个圣诞球都勾下来。蕾伊无奈地摁住BB8，尝试着让它乖一点。而它只是歪着小脑袋，金黄色无辜的大眼睛天真又理直气壮。

本忍俊不禁。他走上前抱起那个沉甸甸的小家伙，“它和你很像。”

“什么？”她挑起了眉，睁大了眼睛瞪着他，她双手抱臂看向他，等着他给出一个合理的解释。

他低低地笑出声，安慰道，“你比较可爱。”

说着，他一手揽着BB8一手递来一个大盒子。“我有个礼物想送给你，”他清了清嗓子，尽量说得自然。

蕾伊的脸登时亮了起来，她接过那个精心包装好的盒子，迫不及待地打开，本不禁屏住了呼吸。

盒子里面是一排排精致的圣诞甜点。“我爱这个。”她大声宣布着，他从她眼睛里看见了真诚的喜悦，她的笑容让他感到幸福和安宁。

“说真的，我还以为你会送我些别的什么，例如你的签名小说集之类的。”

“你读了我的小说？”本的心提起来了，这是一个艰难的时刻，像是在等待最终审判的降临。他不知道自己究竟是否期待她读过它们，她会怎么看它们？她又会怎么看Kira和Kylo？这会让他们之间脆弱的关系破裂吗？

“当然，我喜欢你写的故事，特别是有关Kylo和Kira的那部分。看看他们是如何无可救药地坠入爱河，这太美妙了，不是吗？”她没注意到他的踌躇，嘴角高高地翘起，眉眼间皆是不曾作伪的愉悦舒畅。本心跳如擂鼓，压抑已久的情感在他胸膛里激越，被明亮灿烂的笑容引燃的隐秘心火，亟待冲出重围，毫无顾忌地宣诉。

“真好。”他呢喃着。

“想象一下，当Kira狠狠瞪着敌人，却瞧见了那人身后的Kylo的时候。”她摸了摸BB8的脑袋，抬眼对上他的视线，“她一定觉得无比的幸福，有他在身边，她无所畏惧。”

他凝视着她的脸，深邃而敏锐，像是要透过她的眼睛直直望进她心底。“Kylo也一样。”他声音低沉，“Kira就是他的罗盘，他并不在乎前方的道路究竟有多危险，他只需要她知道，她会有自己的陪伴。只要她和他是在一起的，他就在正确的轨道上。”*

蕾伊望着他，久久无法移开。眼前人总让她联想起深沉的大海，时而风平浪静宽阔浩渺，时而波澜壮阔汹涌澎湃，是吞没过往船只的凶手，也是将落难之人推向岸边的守护神。仿佛他生来就是这般的危险而温柔，冷静又壮烈；咆哮着毁灭一切，沉默地守护新生。

屋子里一片寂静，震耳欲聋的寂静。

“本，”她似是有些疑惑，“为什么书里Kylo要给Kira写信而不是直接告诉她呢？为什么他写好了又没有送出去？”

“因为他也会感到恐惧。”

他们相遇得太晚了。他没能伴着寒梅经冬而放，便只能默默观看那场不属于他的绚烂花火，无论多么盛大，能留给他的，仅有最后一点零星火焰。

而世间的美好总如镜花水月般易碎难圆，他只能小心翼翼地保护它，将那些无言的爱托付于纸面，深埋在每个精心雕琢的字里行间。然后藏进储柜，等待着被送至她面前的那天。

“他害怕自己不值得她。”

她坚决地反驳，“他值得所有事情，他们都是。而且，很明显Kira也一直爱着他。”

“你确信？”他的心急促起来，带着某种不为人知的期翼。

“当然，”她笑了，回答的是那么动听，“尽管当着你这个作者的面这么说有些可笑，但我真认为我理解她，我们之间存在着某种共鸣。”

因为她就是因你而生的，他默默地想。

“Kira永远无法拒绝在危难中愿意为她而来的人，特别是在她被抛弃于荒漠里那么多年之后。我相信，自她的手掌覆上他的伤口，并与他目光相接的那一刻，她就发现自己愿意为他牺牲一切了。在那之前，她只是没有反应过来。”

“就因为这个原因吗？”

“不仅如此，”她的眼神坚定，“还因为他们是如此的相像，能理解对方的所有恐惧与不安，世上再没别的人能做到这一点。更重要的是，Kylo就是Kira一直在执着追寻的事物，安全温暖的家园，灵魂安歇的港湾。他不是她的太阳，而是她在暗夜里行船时的灯塔，无声的守护者，神秘的引路人。”

Kira的一生都在奔波，都在反抗。无论是在荒漠中没日没夜的辛苦劳作，还是在抵抗组织里为了集结力量而四处奔忙。她幼时反抗孤独，反抗旁人的欺压；长大后反抗敌人，反抗被改造她真实却不被承认的自我。

她幸运的活出了自己期待的样子，坚强而热烈，能给别人带去温暖和希望。但这并不符合人们认知里代表绝对正义的模板，成为光明力量的标杆，引领前行的旗帜，不负众望却偏偏有违本心。为什么不能承认呢？她有时并没有他们想象得那般伟大，来自贾库的小女孩只是希望有食物，有温暖，有家园。她愿意为了能给她带来这些的人们而战，比如携手同行的好友，比如给她母亲一样关爱的莱雅，比如他。

和那些弃她去者不一样，她从他们身上得到的是真正的勇气，不再是一无所有于是无所畏惧的孤勇，而是为了所爱之物抵挡毁灭的拼搏。

而他是特别的，是与她最相契合之人，是独一无二的乱她心者。失去旁人会令她孤独，失去他则会令她的灵魂破碎。这将是不能用时间愈合的伤口，无法弃之而去的负担，如影随形地同她度完余下的日子。然后在漫长的时光里，追忆那个惊艳了岁月的人。

“Kylo会把那些信给她吗？”

“他会的。当Kira愿意敞开心扉，拥抱他的一切的时候。”本的语气和他的眼神一样温柔。

“我觉得Kira已经愿意了。”她望着他的眼睛，浓稠的咖啡色漩涡里翻涌着欲望的眼睛，轻轻伸出了十指，缓慢而坚定的包裹住他宽厚的手掌，声音柔和的近乎叹息。

“别害怕，那些情感，她也能感受到。”

他反握住她的手，郑重地落下一吻，轻笑起来，脸上的笑容几近令人眩目，“你给我准备了什么礼物？”

“一支钢笔。”她对他眨了眨眼睛。

他失笑，“跟我来。”他把她从沙发上拉起来。

“去哪儿？”她有些不解。

“去书房，”他搂上她的腰，用他高大温热的身体覆盖住她的，“你不是想要签名小说吗？”

本的书房是蕾伊预料之内的整洁有序，他拉开抽屉，从里面取出了一沓厚厚的东西，她仔细看着，竟是一些信封。

“这些是给Kira的？”

“这些是给你的。”他紧紧抱住她，抚摸着她的脖子贴上她的额头，“你想打开看看吗？”

“我想，但不是现在。”蕾伊笑着抵上他的胸口，轻轻吻上他的侧颈，“现在的话，圣诞快乐，本。”

BB8在脚边好奇地观察着他们，当他吻上她的唇时，她能感觉到他在微笑。

“圣诞快乐，蕾伊。”

**Author's Note:**

> 注：*号部分引用了阿奇托星牛奶太太对Adam采访部分的翻译，谢谢太太的授权


End file.
